


El Protector

by Mystika



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystika/pseuds/Mystika
Summary: *Me desperté temprano como cada día, a la misma hora, la misma rutina: desayuno, entreno de guardia, evaluaciones personales, comer, entrenar, cenar, tomar algo y dormir. Y si tenía ánimos pasaba la noche con alguna de las tantas chicas que había en el Cuartel o fuera de él, que venían a ofrecerme su compañía sin reparos...*No es oro todo lo que reluce y aunque muchos puedan codiciar en parte la vida de un jefe de Guardia, Nevra sabe bien todos los aspectos negativos que conlleva. Necesita un giro drástico en su rutina, necesita acción y él mismo se presentará voluntario para una importante misión sin saber lo que realmente le espera....En la Tierra Mystika lleva una vida sencilla, pocas son las pertenencias que se llevó cuando se mudó y pasa sus días con todo estudiado y organizado: entrenos, lectura, trabajo, salidas. Cree que el orden y la rutina le ayudarán a mantener cierto control sobre los acontecimientos, hasta el día que conoce a un extraño muchacho con una más extraña proposición.
Kudos: 1





	1. Voluntario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Me desperté temprano como cada día, a la misma hora, la misma rutina: desayuno, entreno de guardia, evaluaciones personales, comer, entrenar, cenar, tomar algo y dormir. Y si tenía ánimos pasaba la noche con alguna de las tantas chicas que había en el Cuartel o fuera de él, que venían a ofrecerme su compañía sin reparos...*
> 
> No es oro todo lo que reluce y aunque muchos puedan codiciar en parte la vida de un jefe de Guardia, Nevra sabe bien todos los aspectos negativos que conlleva. Necesita un giro drástico en su rutina, necesita acción y él mismo se presentará voluntario para una importante misión sin saber lo que realmente le espera.
> 
> ...
> 
> En la Tierra Mystika lleva una vida sencilla, pocas son las pertenencias que se llevó cuando se mudó y pasa sus días con todo estudiado y organizado: entrenos, lectura, trabajo, salidas. Cree que el orden y la rutina le ayudarán a mantener cierto control sobre los acontecimientos, hasta el día que conoce a un extraño muchacho con una más extraña proposición.

**[NEVRA]**   
  


Me desperté temprano como cada día, a la misma hora, la misma rutina: desayuno, entreno de guardia, evaluaciones personales, comer, entrenar, cenar, tomar algo y dormir. Y si tenía ánimos pasaba la noche con alguna de las tantas chicas que había en el Cuartel o fuera de él, que venían a ofrecerme su compañía sin reparos.

Con un poco de suerte algún día había algo más de movimiento como alguna misión en el exterior o, como comenzaba a pasar más a menudo, alguna pequeña catástrofe que requería nuestra ayuda, la de los jefes de Guardia. No es que deseara que pasaran cosas malas, pero mi día a día comenzaba a hacerse tedioso, sin sentido. Hacía mucho que no había ningún acontecimiento interesante y yo, era un hombre de acción. Bueno, al menos lo suficiente como para no querer hacer cada día lo mismo.

Caminé distraído hacia la cantina, donde ya estaban mis dos amigos esperando en la mesa con sus desayunos recién servidos. Fui a buscar el mío y me uní a ellos como cada mañana por supuesto, con un gesto cansado.

**Ezarel: ¿Con quién fue esta vez?**

**Nevra: ¿Mhh?**

**Ezarel: ¿Quién ha sido la afortunada de dejarte agotado ya de buena mañana? Dime que esta vez ha sido una de Obsidiana** **.**

**Valkyon: Eh, no metas a mis compañeras en esto** **.**

**Ezarel: ¿Por qué no? Siempre va tras las de mi Guardia.**

Miré cansado al elfo, no tenía ganas de discusiones estériles.

**Nevra: He pasado la noche solo.**   
  


Ezarel me miró con tono burlón, no sé muy bien si era porque no me creía o porque le divertía que esta vez no hubiera tenido compañía. A decir verdad hacía días de la última vez que dormía acompañado.  
  


**Valkyon: Cuando acabemos debemos reunirnos con Miiko.**

**Ezarel: ¿Qué será está vez, algún** **Crylasm** **que se ha perdido por el bosque? Ah no, eso fue la semana pasada.**  
  


Pude adivinar en su tono la misma desidia que sentíamos los demás, aunque la enmascaraba con sus chistes. A veces nos enviaban a misiones estúpidas y nada acordes con nuestro rango para tenernos entretenidos, lo que me parecía insultante.

Valkyon, que siempre se mantenía neutral y con la cabeza fría, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras daba el último bocado a su desayuno. Tras esto, el elfo y yo también acabamos, recogimos nuestras bandejas y nos dirigimos directamente a la sala del Cristal.

Sin anunciar nuestra llegada irrumpimos en la estancia interrumpiendo una reunión que no esperábamos en absoluto.

Miiko se encontraba con el Daemon hablando en voz baja y cara de preocupación. Leiftan estaba con apariencia "humana", ya que la mayoría de gente no se acostumbraba aún a tener un Daemon entre ellos después de creerlos extintos, además de tener unos atributos físicos aterradores para muchos.

Él, a pesar de su especie, era alguien fácil de tratar, al menos así lo pensábamos por las contadas ocasiones que venía al Cuartel, como enlace nuestro con los Sabios, con los que vivía desde hacía algunos siglos. Por ende, su visita tenía que estar relacionada con ellos y debía ser algo importante y puede que estuviera relacionado con las catástrofes recientes.

Esto me animó un poco, si los Sabios tomaban partida en algo es porque ese algo era importante sin duda.  
  


**Miiko: Acercaos por favor.**   
  


Con un leve gesto y el semblante serio nos indicó que nos uniéramos a ellos, lo que auguraba una reunión que pretendía ser secreta, nada de las indicaciones banales y en voz alta que tenía por costumbre dar.  
  


**Miiko: Bueno, supongo que la presencia de Leiftan os hace entender que hoy no será una reunión convencional.**   
  


Asentimos mirando al Daemon que se mantenía sereno y visiblemente mucho menos preocupado que la kitsune. Nos dedicó una sonrisa breve a modo de saludo y dejó hablar a Miiko.  
  


**Miiko: Tenemos una misión muy importante que llevar a cabo, algo que no hemos hecho antes, por lo que no será nada fácil.**   
  


Mis compañeros y yo nos miramos de reojo algo confusos y expectantes. Por suerte no nos dejó en suspense y continuó explicando.  
  


**Miiko: Los Sabios han determinado que las catástrofes ocurridas en Eldarya son los signos que anuncia la Profecía.**   
  


Los tres retuvimos el aliento. Eldarya contaba con varios profetas y, por ende, varias profecías aunque de poca importancia. Pero la Profecía a la que ella se refería estaba clara: la salvación o destrucción de nuestro mundo.

El arcano Fentheas la escribió hace muchos siglos, anunciando varios acontecimientos catastróficos que anunciaban la llegada de una mujer que sería la clave para destruir o salvar toda Eldarya. Como todas las profecías, era confusa y difícil de descifrar y eran ellos, los Sabios, los que llevaban siglos estudiándola para determinar quién sería la Elegida, cómo encontrarla, cuándo y qué debía acontecer para que el resultado fuera el favorable.  
Esta vez, Leiftan dio un paso en frente.  
  


**Leiftan: La han encontrado, a la Elegida.**   
  


Pude adivinar un gesto de alivio en su cara y no era para menos. Antiguamente y hasta hace no mucho, se creía que para que el Cristal no perdiera poder y Eldarya fuera fértil, como debía ser desde el comienzo de la existencia, debían exterminar por completo las dos razas que debían haber desaparecido en el Gran Sacrificio Azul.

Por supuesto fueron los Sabios los que finalmente determinaron que esa no era la solución, pues debían haber desaparecido justo en ese momento de la creación, matarlos ahora resultaba inútil.

Aunque al parecer, no sólo los perseguían y mataban por "arreglar" nuestro mundo, eso sólo era una gran excusa para justificar su rabia hacia ellos, aunque la mayoría eran ya descendientes de los que se negaron a sacrificarse.

Valkyon, el nuevo Jefe de la Guardia Obsidiana, tenía sangre de Dragón, después de que éstos dejaran su semilla en el mundo humano. Tanto él como su hermano eran los únicos descendientes de los Dragones que se conocían. Ambos huyeron de pequeños cuando un grupo de faeries irrumpió en su casa cuando eran apenas unos niños, matando a sus padres ante sus ojos.

Y su huida les trajo aquí, al Cuartel. Crecieron protegidos por la Guardia de Eel, aunque por suerte, al cabo de poco tiempo cesaron las persecuciones de forma oficial, al menos.

Lance, su hermano, fue el antiguo jefe de Obsidiana, dejando su puesto a su hermano cuando se marchó para buscar a otros Daemons y Dragones que pudieran vivir aún escondidos. Por suerte para Valkyon, solía venir de visita cuando pasaba cerca de la ciudad.  
  


**Miiko: Uno de vosotros irá a por ella y la traerá aquí, al Cuartel, donde pasará unos meses para acostumbrarse a este mundo.**

**Leiftan: Luego, cuando haya terminado su entrenamiento y aclimatación, me la llevaré con los Sabios, donde vivirá y cumplirá con la Profecía.**   
  


No estaba muy seguro de entender qué significaba lo de acostumbrarse a nuestro mundo. ¿Dónde estaba ella?  
  


**Miiko: El que se presente voluntario deberá viajar a la Tierra.**   
  


**\---------------------------------------------------------**   
  


Me estiré en la cama en cuanto sonó mi despertador a las siete de la mañana.  
Sin perder tiempo me levanté y comencé a preparar mi desayuno. Me tomé el café con leche ante la pica mirando el edificio de obra vista que tenía enfrente mientras se tostaba el pan. La mayoría de pisos estaban vacíos u ocupados por estudiantes que apenas estaban en él. Se componía de estudios poco espaciosos dónde apenas cabían dos personas, por lo que ni solían alquilarlos familias ni se usaban para dar fiestas molestas.

Así que la zona era agradable y teníamos cerca un hermoso parque donde se oía a los niños jugar y reír, contrastando así con lo lúgubre de la calle que tenía ante mis ojos.

Por supuesto era demasiado temprano para oírlos y sólo el sonido de las aves que coronaban los árboles de alrededor se hacían notar. No cabía duda de que estábamos en plena primavera.

Abrí la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa fresca que erizó mi piel de inmediato. Me encantaba esa sensación. En ese momento el pan saltó de la tostadora, lo atrapé, lo unté de crema de cacahuete que hacía yo misma, le puse unos arándanos secos y lo devoré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Más tarde ordené mi también pequeño piso, lo suficientemente grande para acogerme a mí y mis escasas pertenencias. Lo que más ocupaba eran los libros, que ya había leído varias veces, pues sólo trabajaba unas horas por las noches en un club para caballeros.

Ah no, no era de streaptease. Era un club distinguido al que sólo se podía acceder por invitación de un miembro con pase VIP y los clientes eran básicamente hombres de negocios. Los días laborables trabajaba tras la barra, aunque realmente no necesitaba esas horas extras, pues el viernes me subía al escenario. Esas dos horas eran en las que más dinero ganaba y me sobraba para vivir holgadamente durante todo el mes.  
Sin embargo era incapaz de permanecer ociosa durante seis días y por eso pedí trabajar preparando cocktails, para estar entretenida en un ambiente que ya conocía.

El resto del día no sólo leía, también iba a entrenar a varias clases de defensa personal y artes marciales. Y justamente a las nueve tenía mi primera clase, así que me puse ropa cómoda, agarré mi bicicleta y me dirigí al gimnasio donde tenía la última clase de Krav Maga de esa semana.

Llegué varios minutos antes y al entrar sentí el olor del gimnasio recién limpiado, esa era la mejor hora para entrenar, cuando aún no habían pasados decenas de cuerpos sudorosos por él. Me dirigí al vestuario para dejar mis pertenencias y luego al tatami donde se impartían diferentes y variadas disciplinas. Allí se encontraba el profesor calentando antes de empezar, que se giró al escucharme.  
  


**Dani: Hey Mys, siempre la primera.**

**Mystika: Ya lo sabes.**   
  


Dani no sólo era mi profesor, también era mi amigo, uno de los primeros que tuve en esta ciudad cuando me mudé y por el cual conocí a mi mejor amigo, Axel. Ambos tocaban en un grupo de Rock/Metal y yo era una apasionada del Rock.  
  


**Dani: Vamos, comenzaremos tú y yo mientras llegan los demás.**   
  


**\---------------------------------------------------------**   
  


**[NEVRA]**   
  


Viajar a la Tierra estaba reservado para unos grupos en concreto: los que se encargaban del abastecimiento de nuestro mundo. Por lo que eran especialmente entrenados para ello, para acostumbrarse a la falta de maana o a pasar desapercibidos ante los humanos, por ejemplo.  
Era la misión perfecta para mí para escapar de la rutina y conocer nuevos lugares. No lo pensé dos veces y me presenté voluntario para la misión.  
  


**Miiko: ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que por tu especie es posible que sufras ciertos cambios.**

**Nevra: Me adaptaré.**   
  


Miiko me miró poco convencida, pero estaba seguro que con un tiempo de entrenamiento y la ayuda de la alquimia, no habría problema alguno.  
  


**Miiko: Está bien. Puede que tengas que hacer sobreesfuerzos, pero si tantas ganas tienes... Partes mañana por la tarde.**

**Nevra: ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?**

**Miiko: Así es, los Sabios así lo desean, dicen que es el momento de traerla. Los demás podéis marcharos, nosotros nos quedaremos para explicarle los pasos a seguir.**   
  


Mis amigos me echaron una mirada compasiva y se marcharon después de despedirse con un gesto de cabeza. Finalmente no iba a tener tiempo de ningún entreno, pero ¿qué podía salir mal?  
  


**Leiftan: Nuestros aliados en la Tierra llevan meses estudiando sus pasos; sabemos lo que hace cada día a cada hora: dónde trabaja, sus hobbies, sus amigos,...**

**Miiko: Cuando llegues allí alguien te estará esperando y te relatará y entregará toda la información que necesitas. Tu misión, a priori, es convencerla de venir contigo y tienes menos de una semana para ello.**   
  


Arqueé una ceja incrédulo, pensando cómo podía presentarme ante una desconocida y decirle que tenía que venir conmigo a otro mundo y dejar su vida en la Tierra. Seguro me tomaría por un loco o por un acosador. O ambas.

Empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado en presentarme voluntario, aunque mi mente se debatía más entre la preocupación de conseguir cumplir mi misión y el hecho de salir de aquí un tiempo.  
  


**Miiko: ¿Realmente deseas ocuparte de ello?**

**Nevra: Nunca fallo una misión.**

**Miiko: Bien. Leiftan te acompañará para explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber, yo voy a avisar para poder abrir el portal y tenerlo todo listo.**   
  


...  
  


El día siguiente era un manojo de nervios. A pesar de repasar toda la misión una y otra vez, temía el momento de encontrarme con la chica. También pensé en lo que describían los libros humanos sobre los vampiros, pues era muy probable que en la Tierra sufriera cambios a los que no estaba habituado.

Y sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron más veloces de lo que esperaba. Me encontraba ante el portal aún cerrado del Cuartel, con mis amigos a mi lado. Valkyon dándome consejos y Ezarel relatándome el sinfín de cosas que podían salir mal con su sonrisa burlona dibujada en su cara.  
  


**Nevra: Sí gracias, Ezarel, me dejas más tranquilo.**

**Ezarel: Para eso están los amigos.**   
  


Agrandó su sonrisa con un aire sarcástico y Miiko irrumpió en el lugar con Leiftan y tres elfos que serían los que conjurarían al portal.

Yo no llevaba equipaje, el Daemon me dijo que allí me darían todo lo que necesitaba como ropa, un lugar donde alojarme y comida.  
  


**Miiko: Ha llegado el momento.**   
  


Me dirigí a la entrada del portal, rodeado por los elfos que se pusieron a colocar los elementos necesarios para abrirlo y entonces comenzaron a recitar unas frases irreconocibles para mí en bucle.

Al cabo de un par de minutos un pequeño haz de luz surgió frente a mí y fue creciendo de forma progresiva hasta que tomó una altura suficiente para poder pasar por él sin problema.  
  


**Miiko: Bien, ha llegado la hora, adelante.**   
  


Asentí sin dejar de mirar la intensa pero nada molesta luz creada por el portal y con un último gesto de la mano me despedí de todos.

Acto seguido di un paso en frente, después otro y la luz fue bañando mi cuerpo hasta cubrirlo por completo.

De un momento a otro me encontraba dentro del portal y mi cuerpo se sintió extremadamente liviano, suspendido en el aire y rodeado de la nada. La luz se había disipado y todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor mientras sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi cabeza dar vueltas.

Cerré los ojos para intentar controlar las ganas de vomitar y antes de darme cuenta, hice pie en una especie de vegetación. Finalmente eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque que sin duda no era de mi mundo.

Había varios arbustos floreados con bastante insectos revoloteando a su alrededor. También se oía el cantar de varias aves en la copa de los árboles, que tapaban parte de la puesta de sol.  
  


**¿?: Ah, ya estás aquí.**   
  


Me giré sobresaltado por la voz que escuché tras de mí y me encontré con un joven corpulento aunque de baja estatura y orejas cortas y puntiagudas. El chico de ojos oscuros me miró sonriente y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Le tendí la mano y él la estrechó en respuesta.  
  


**Nevra: Soy Nevra, jefe de la Guardia Sombra.**

**¿?: Soy Tarkian y te daré toda la información que necesitas para llevar a cabo tu misión.**   
  


Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar entre árboles y arbustos. Yo le seguí en silencio mientras observaba el paisaje bañado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Anduvimos durante una media hora sin detenernos hasta que Tarkian se detuvo ante un enorme árbol. Cuando iba a preguntarle por qué nos parábamos él cerró los ojos, colocó una mano sobre el tronco y comenzó a recitar una frase en élfico. Entonces se escuchó un crujido y apareció una puerta en la corteza del árbol, que abrió dando paso a una sala oscura.

Él se apartó y me hizo una señal para que pasara antes que él, así que me asomé y descubrí unas escaleras hechas de raíces que daban a otra estancia subterránea.  
Sin perder más tiempo bajé por ellas hasta llegar a una gran sala rodeada de más raíces que hacían de techo y paredes en el subsuelo. La temperatura era perfecta y olía a una humedad agradable, como la de un jardín recién plantado.  
  


**Tarkian: Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, por favor, toma asiento.**

**Nevra: Gracias...**   
  


Haciéndole caso me senté en una de las sillas de madera frente a una mesa pequeña y redonda del mismo material mientras observaba su vivienda. Todo se encontraba en la misma estancia: cama, cocina y comedor. Un lugar pequeño, aunque seguramente suficiente para él, sencillo y minimalista.  
  


**Tarkian: Voy a hacer un poco de té. Siento que no le haga ningún efecto a tu sed, pero aquí no podría almacenar sangre, se echaría a perder rápidamente.**

**Nevra: Puedo comer cualquier cosa.**

**Tarkian: No en la Tierra.**   
  


Le miré asombrado mientras él trasteaba en la pequeña cocina, calentando el agua y preparando unas hierbas.  
  


**Tarkian: Al menos este té calmará tus ánimos hasta mañana. Por supuesto tenemos contactos en el banco de sangre y te llevarán la suficiente.**   
  


Me sentía bastante confuso, tenía mucho que preguntar y él mucho que explicarme, así que esperé a que acabara y se sentara frente a mí.

Entonces me explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre mi especie allí en la Tierra y luego todo lo relacionado con mi misión. Resumiendo, sólo la sangre conseguiría calmar mi sed. Desde el banco vendría un mensajero a traerme cada día lo que necesitaba para estar saciado y lo enviarían a un apartamento que se encontraba frente al de la chica que venía a buscar.  
También me explicó que el sol me debilitaba, por lo que era mejor salir por la noche y casualmente la muchacha trabajaba de noche. Mi misión comenzaría en unas pocas horas.

Aunque me habló de todo lo necesario me dio unos documentos donde estaban los movimientos que la chica hacía cada día y un plano para llegar a todos ellos, comenzado por el que sería mi apartamento.

Cuando acabamos de hablar, Tarkian me acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de mí para no hacerme perder más tiempo. Me tocaba ir al apartamento a cambiarme de ropa por algo humano y así pasar desapercibido y luego tendría que ir a su trabajo, así que abrí el fichero y me fijé en el recorrido. Mientras seguía el camino indicado pasé las hojas de los documentos, deteniéndome en la más importante. Su ficha.  
  


**Nevra: Mystika...**   
  


Deslicé el dedo por las líneas que describían las cosas más básicas de ella misma: su nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, hobbies, trabajo y descripción física.

Al final dejé atrás el bosque y comprobando de nuevo el mapa, seguí las indicaciones hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado de edificios no muy altos. Fui leyendo el nombre de las calles para no perderme mientras el olor a humano se intensificaba, estaba por todo mi alrededor, incluso olía la sangre y escuchaba sus latidos.

Al rato llegué al fin a la calle donde ella vivía y también yo durante esos días, justo en el edificio de enfrente. Su piso estaba a pie de calle y el mío era un segundo piso, pero pude comprobar que había poca distancia y mucha visibilidad por los grandes ventanales.

La casa de la chica estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que habría salido ya a trabajar. Tenía que darme prisa en cambiarme y salir hacia allí.  
Dentro del sobre de documentos se encontraba la llave de mi apartamento, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta, echando un vistazo antes de pasar al interior.

Se trataba de un piso pequeño de una sola habitación y cocina y baño completo. En el armario que había junto a la cama estaba la ropa que debería ponerme esos días. Tomé un elegante traje oscuro que estaba colgado en una percha y fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida.

Al acabar de acicalarme, algo indispensable para convencer a cualquier fémina de acompañarme, me di el visto bueno y volví a buscar en el dossier para coger una especie de tarjeta que me daría paso a su trabajo. Era un club privado al que era difícil de acceder, pero por suerte, un faelienne que vivía en la Tierra como uno más, era socio de ese club y había conseguido un pase para mí.

Con todo lo necesario salí del apartamento, cerré con llave y me dirigí al Club.  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------  
  


Observé mi reflejo en el gran espejo del camerino rodeado de luces para ver bien mientras acababa de maquillarme.

No tenía mucha costumbre de hacerlo, pero en el trabajo de los viernes era indispensable. Apliqué la máscara de las pestañas, me levanté de la silla y comprobé que tanto mi vestido como mi peinado y maquillaje estuvieran correctos y en armonía. Perfecto.

Me eché mi perfume favorito y colocándome unos guantes largos y los zapatos de tacón di por terminado mi cambio.  
Era la hora de salir al escenario para cantar a los mismos hombres de negocios de siempre. Ninguno faltaba a mis actuaciones y de vez en cuando alguno más conseguía el tan esperado pase VIP para las noches de los viernes en el Club.

Por suerte todos eran hombres respetuosos y no confundían lo que yo hacía allí, que era cantar y nada más. Alguna vez alguno quiso sobrepasarse, seguramente por culpa de una ingesta de alcohol algo elevada, y fue expulsado del Club sin miramientos, así que entre eso y mi conocimiento en defensa personal estaba completamente tranquila allí.

Salí al pasillo para recorrer los metros que me separaban del escenario. Tras el telón podía oír el rumor de las voces y el tintineo de los hielos de sus bebidas. También venía el olor a tabaco o los puros, que estaban permitidos en este Club, mezclado con los diferentes perfumes masculinos de todos ellos.

El pianista que me acompañaría esta noche tomó asiento en su instrumento, a un lado del escenario. Las luces se apagaron y las voces dejaron de ser audibles. Entonces, en total oscuridad, el telón de abrió lentamente.  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------  
  


**[NEVRA]**   
  


Llegué cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la actuación. Saqué el carnet del interior de la elegante chaqueta y se la entregué al enorme tipo que había haciendo guardia ante las puertas del Club. Éste me miró de arriba abajo y detuvo sus ojos en mi parche. Luego volvió la vista al carnet, me lo entregó y abrió la puerta con un simple "adelante" sin volver a mirarme.

Entré a un pasillo con los nervios a flor de piel, pensando que cualquier cosa podría delatarme como no humano. Me había peinado de forma que mis orejas quedaran tapadas por el pelo y procuraba que mis colmillos no se vieran, pero el temor de ser descubierto no se iba.

Seguí el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala con luz tenue llena de pequeñas mesas redondas de madera, rodeadas por elegantes sillas que parecían ser muy cómodas, con una tapicería exquisita.

El lugar era extremadamente elegante, digno de cualquier noble de mi mundo. Aunque el ambiente estaba algo cargado por el humo que salía de algunas de las bocas de los presentes y de sus cigarros, como si todos ellos fueran Druidas o Sabios o vete tú a saber.

También podía sentir en el ambiente el olor dulzón de las bebidas alcohólicas que tomaban.  
Entonces un chico vestido de negro y blanco se puso ante mí con una sonrisa.  
  


**¿?: ¿Es usted nuevo?** **Acompáñeme** **.**  
  


Le seguí hasta una de las mesas que quedaba algo alejada del escenario, las demás estaban ya todas ocupadas.  
  


**¿?: Soy Tomás y seré su camarero esta noche. ¿Qué desea tomar?**

**Nevra: Vino, del tiempo.**   
  


Con una pequeña reverencia de asentimiento desapareció en dirección a la barra en el momento en que salió un hombre a una esquina del escenario y se sentó al piano. Las luces se apagaron y el volumen de las voces bajó oyéndose un rumor casi de excitación de los hombres que había en la sala.

Tomás volvió con una bandeja con la botella y dos copas que depositó en la mesa, descorchó la botella, limpió la boca de ésta con una servilleta y luego sirvió un poco en una copa, que enseguida retiró en la bandeja. Después tomó la otra copa y sirvió una cantidad algo más generosa.

De reojo vi que el telón del escenario comenzó a subir, el silencio se hizo sepulcral, pero en seguida lo rompió el sonido de las notas del piano, que empezó a sonar por toda la sala envolviendo a los presentes.  
  


**Tomás: Que lo disfrute.**

**Nevra: Sí, gracias.**   
  


Un foco iluminó de repente el centro del escenario. Lo primero que vi fue el rojo brillante de su melena, igual que su vestido, que relucía titilando como si tuviera un manto de pequeñas estrellas sobre él. La chica tenía un escote generoso, realzado aún más por el vestido, que llegaba hasta al suelo dejando ver una de sus piernas por una apertura. Piernas esbeltas, largas y torneadas que calzaban unos bonitos y sexys zapatos negros de tacón.

Sus caderas comenzaron a contornearse al ritmo de la melodía de una forma sugerente, con calma, como un baile tribal para la fecundidad.

Llevó sus manos hacía el micrófono de pie, enfundadas en unos largos guantes negros que le llegaban por encima del codo y se posaron delicadamente en él para atraerlo hacia su boca.

En seguida subí la mirada a su rostro, su pelo cubría uno de sus ojos, que tenía cerrados y los labios, pintados del mismo rojo de su conjunto, entreabiertos dejando asomar unos dientes blancos y bien colocados.

Y sin abrir los ojos comenzó a cantar lentamente.

**Mystika: <<Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I ** **love** **you** **".** **Birds** **singing** **in** **the** **sycamore** **tree** **... >>**  
  


De repente abrió los ojos, retiró con delicadeza el mechón que caía sobre su rostro y barrió rápidamente con la vista la sala mientras continuaba su canción. Su mirada fue de derecha a izquierda y entonces sus dos iris dorados como el sol hicieron contacto con el mío.  
  


**Mystika: <<... ** **Say** **"** **nighty** **-** **night** **"** **and** **kiss me.** **Just** **hold** **me** **tight** **and** **tell** **me** **you'll** **miss me >>**  
  


Su voz algo rota, sensual, llegaba claramente a mis finísimos oídos, penetrando en mis tímpanos y acelerándome el corazón de forma confusa.

No apartó la mirada, no siguió comprobando quién había en la sala y me sentía como si cantara sólo para mí, como si todos alrededor hubieran desaparecido. Retiró el micrófono de su pie y caminó hacia delante en cuanto el tono de la canción tomó algo de fuerza.

Sus caderas se balanceaban al caminar mientras gesticulaba de forma sensual con los brazos, como si interpretara lo que decía en la canción.  
  


**Mystika: <<** **Stars** **fading** **,** **but** **I** **linger** **on** **dear** **. Still** **craving** **your** **kiss,** **I'm** **longing** **to** **linger** **till** **dawn** **dear** **.** **Just** **saying** **this** **... >>**  
  


Cuando acabó la estrofa sonó un solo del piano mientras ella se paseaba por las mesas sonriendo, guiñando al ojo a los clientes que tan bien debía conocer ya, o incluso rozando sus hombros de forma sutil.

Al pasear por todas las mesas llegó un momento en el que la tenía bastante cerca de mí. Su olor afrutado, seguramente de algún perfume, llegó mezclado con el olor a humana y otro que no pude identificar. Un olor delicioso y mágico.

(¿Qué eres, Mystika?)

Repitió la última estrofa cantando con algo más de fuerza y entonces se dirigió a mi mesa, directa y con una sonrisa sensual, irresistible.

Pasó por detrás y cuando pensaba que iba a ir en otra dirección sentí su mano sobre mi hombro deslizándose hacia el otro lentamente, provocándome un escalofrío placentero.  
  


**Mystika: <<Sweet ** **dreams** **till** **sunbeams** **find** **you** **.**  
 **Sweet** **dreams** **that** **leave** **all** **worries** **behind** **you** **. >>**  
  


Cantó en mi oído bajando el volumen hasta llevarlo al susurro y acto seguido se sentó sobre la mesa, cruzando la pierna que tenía al aire sobre la otra.

Mi mirada se dirigió a esa extremidad que dejó tan cerca de mí y entonces ella llevó un dedo a mi barbilla y elevó mi cara hasta que, de nuevo, sus ojos hicieron contacto con el mío.  
  


**Mystika: <<** **But** **in** **your** **dreams** **whatever** **they** **be,** **Dream** **a** **little** **dream** **of** **me... >>**  
  


**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Siguiendo sus pasos

(Un nuevo cliente, perfecto)

Cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba a mi actuación, algo que no era tan fácil conseguir, me ocupaba de seducirlo para que repitiera y volviera cada viernes, como hacían todos los demás.

Ellos se contentaban con ese juego de seducción, sabían que no conseguirían nada conmigo pero fantaseaban con ello. Por supuesto no me olvidaba de los habituales, no sólo había que captar a los nuevos, había que conservar a los veteranos.

Jamás habría imaginado que acabaría trabajando en esto, pero no me disgustaba, era divertido y cantar me encantaba.

Fui acercándome a las mesas a medida que iba cantando, guiñándole a alguno que otro o rozando sus hombros con mi mano. Ellos me respondían de vuelta con una cálida sonrisa.

Volví a fijar mi atención al nuevo y me di cuenta que no sólo llevaba su pelo azabache peinado para tapar uno de sus ojos, llevaba un parche que le hacía tener un aspecto extrañamente sexy. Eso despertó mi curiosidad y mi imaginación, pensando cómo podría haber perdido la visión o directamente el ojo y por qué decidirse por taparlo con nada más y nada menos que un parche poco común.

Además un hombre que se enfrentaba a peligros era mucho más interesante que uno que sólo se enfrentaba a problemas de dinero, como lo hacían la mayoría de los clientes del Club.

Llegué finalmente a su lado y pasando por detrás de su asiento, me acerqué a su oído para cantar en voz más baja, mientras deslizaba mi mano de hombro a hombro.

**Mystika: <<** **Sweet** **dreams** **till** **sunbeams** **find you.** **Sweet** **dreams** **that** **leave** **all** **worries** **behind** **you. >>**

Luego me senté en su mesa retirando su copa de vino tinto a un lado y crucé mis piernas, poniendo la que tenía al aire sobre la otra. En seguida su mirada se dirigió a ellas, así que coloqué un dedo en su barbilla y elevé su cara para poder mirarle al ojo que le quedaba libre sin dejar de cantar para él.

Me sorprendió el color gris-lavanda de su iris, que quizás fuera por el reflejo de su camisa morada, que quedaba perfectamente adaptada a su cuerpo atlético, o quizás fueran las luces del local. Sólo sé que me cautivó y no era fácil en mí.

Si bien usaba el mismo juego con todos, incluso con los más mayores o físicamente menos agraciados, podía realmente disfrutarlo en ocasiones contadas y ésta era una de ellas. Saber que podía dejar boquiabierto a un hombre joven y atractivo era un buen chute para el autoestima.

 **Mystika: <<** **But** **in** **your** **dreams** **whatever** **they** **be, Dream a** **little** **dream of me... >>**

Eso es lo que le pedía, que soñara conmigo, que no olvidara esta noche y viniera a por más. Cuantas más propinas dejaban, más ganaba yo y el alquiler, comida y gimnasio no se pagaban solos.

Su único ojo resplandecía más con los brillos de mi vestido, centelleando mientras se fijaba en mi boca mientras le dedicaba la canción sólo a él.

Después de unos segundos, con mi mano libre coloqué bien su corbata negra como su traje y me levanté para dirigirme de nuevo al escenario a terminar la canción.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**[NEVRA]**

Era incapaz de apartar mi vista de sus ojos o su boca mientras cantaba, me sentía como si me hubiera lanzado un hechizo.

(¿Acaso eres una bruja?)

Es lo que me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pues no había otra explicación. Generalmente era yo el que seducía sin esfuerzo y las mujeres quedaban hipnotizadas ante unas palabras, una sonrisa o una mirada.  
Pero eso no importaba ahora, había ido allí para llevármela.

Mystika dirigió su vista a mi corbata y volvió a mirarme directamente mientras la colocaba con suavidad, rozando la tela de raso de mi camisa.

Acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo al escenario de forma sensual. Yo tomé de nuevo mi copa y bebí el contenido de un solo trago.

Algo me decía que no iba a resultar nada fácil convencerla de la locura que iba a proponerle, pero no me importaría insistir a diario. De hecho comenzaría esa misma noche cuando ella terminara de trabajar, me tocaba a mí interpretar mi papel y seducirla para que me hiciera caso.

...

Durante unas dos horas la chica cantó y bailó, algunas veces de forma más sensual, otras más romántica y otras más cañera. Se notaba que disfrutaba con lo que hacía y el público aún más. En las últimas canciones que eran las más movidas, ya la acompañaban, puede que con la ayuda del alcohol o por el entusiasmo que ella misma despertaba.

En cada mirada comprobé que deseaban estar con ella, no me hacía falta tener el don de leer las mentes.

Finalmente terminó el espectáculo y se apagaron los focos y cerró el telón con la muchacha de espaldas a nosotros.

Según su ficha tenía veinte años, aunque parecía más madura por el maquillaje.

Me concentré en escuchar sus tacones alejarse para luego orientarme hasta su camerino, pues tenía claro que nadie allí me diría cómo llegar hasta él. De hecho estaba seguro de que estaba tajantemente prohibido acceder.

Los murmullos de los clientes volvieron a la sala, comentando sobre el show o sobre la chica. Algunos de ellos, comentarios algo vulgares que desataban las risas del compañero de mesa, otros de sincera admiración.

La gente comenzó a movilizarse y yo aproveché ese momento de confusión para colarme detrás del escenario. Tampoco necesitaba un esfuerzo especial, ese era mi campo, pasar desapercibido si así lo quería.

Llegué a un pasillo únicamente iluminado por unas tenues luces, donde se sucedían varias puertas blancas con cartelitos que indicaban los almacenes, baños, sala de luces, etc. Hasta que llegué a una que ponía su nombre en mayúsculas.

(Bien, ¿y ahora qué?)

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nada más entrar a mi camerino me quité el vestuario que pertenecía al club, lo coloqué de nuevo en sus perchas correspondientes y me puse una bata negra semi transparente con algo de encaje.

Luego me senté frente al espejo y comencé a retirar mi maquillaje. Cuando ya casi había terminado, alguien picó a la puerta.

(Debe ser Tomás)

A veces algún cliente insistía en que el camarero me trajera una copa y no podía negarse. Los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos después de que Tomás me facilitara su descripción y su mensaje.

**Mystika: Adelante.**

Esperé paciente mirando a través del espejo mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

**Mystika: ... ¿Pero qué?**

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto al ver al chico del parche entrar en el camerino, seguro de sí mismo y expresión seria.

Bajo esa luz comprobé que tenía la piel bastante pálida, así que unido a ese pelo negro y ojo gris me hacía pensar que no era de por aquí.

Me levanté de inmediato para encararle, no podía estar aquí y puede que malinterpretara las cosas, pero mi actitud hacia él fue sólo parte de mi trabajo.

**Mystika: No puedes estar aquí.**

\---------------------------------------------------------

**[NEVRA]**

Vi cambiar la cara de la chica por completo a través del espejo al verme entrar, primero a la sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño, se levantó y se giró hacia mí.

Llevaba una bata semi transparente a través de la cual se adivinaba un conjunto de lencería roja de encaje.  
Así vestida pude comprobar con más claridad que tenía un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte, incluso se le marcaban ligeramente los abdominales, pero a la vez muy femenino y con curvas.

**Mystika: No puedes estar aquí.**

A pesar de su advertencia cerré la puerta con suavidad y avancé un par de pasos hacia ella. En seguida se puso en una posición defensiva.

Opté por quedarme quieto y observar sus próximos movimientos. Si quería pelear le ganaría con facilidad, pero no era ese el objetivo y si me presentaba como un enemigo no podría convencerla nunca.

Lo que me dejaba perplejo era la diferencia entre la chica que había cantado para mí y la que tenía ante mis ojos en ese momento, dispuesta a presentar batalla a un hombre sin saber hasta qué punto podía ser peligroso.

**Nevra: He venido a buscarte.**

Se hizo un extraño silencio durante unos segundos. Desde luego esa no era la mejor frase para presentarme y menos aún para convencerla, pero surgió así de mí sin entender muy bien por qué.

(Mierda Nevra, ¿dónde quedó tu sutileza?)

Entonces de repente la chica se echó a reír, relajando en parte su cuerpo y su postura ante mi asombro bien disimulado.

Se había quitado casi todo el maquillaje excepto el de los labios y, en efecto, parecía más joven que hacía unos minutos. Esa nueva expresión, con la jovialidad que emanaba me perturbó, haciendo que mi determinación se tambaleara en cuestión de segundos.

Y de nuevo, como si fuese la chica de las mil caras, tomó una expresión algo burlona poniendo sus brazos en jarra sobre la cintura.

**Mystika: A buscarme, ¿eh? No necesito a nadie que me salve y no serías el primero en proponérmelo.**

**Nevra: ¿Salvarte?**

**Mystika: Claro, ya sabes: "vengo a sacarte de aquí y darte una vida mejor" y todas esas tonterías de caballero con brillante armadura.**

Sí, lo más probable era que algunos hombres quisieran darle otra vida, pensando que quizás estaba allí obligada o puede que sólo porque la quisieran para ellos. Aunque en mi mundo los guerreros con armaduras no tenían como objetivo salvar damas sin más, sino cumplir con sus misiones.

**Nevra: Perdona, no era mi intención que sonara así, de hecho te necesitamos para que tú nos salves.**

Y así lo solté, sin pensarlo, sin mentirle.

(Estás idiota, te va a tomar por loco y ya no habrá forma de volver atrás)

Ella volvió a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

**Mystika: Oye ¿y esto te funciona?**

**Nevra: ¿El qué?**

**Mystika: Pues esta extraña forma de ligar. Oye, reconozco que es original, eres el único que me ha hecho reír de verdad.**

(Pues sí, me ha tomado como una especie de loco, pero también parece que le he caído en gracia. Es cuestión de tiempo)

**Nevra: Lo cierto es que no, pero mi papá me enseñó a perseverar.**

Entendí en seguida que le gustaba que le hicieran reír, pues todo su cuerpo y expresión estaban relajados y me miraba divertida, así que usé un tono de humor para seguir la conversación.

**Nevra: Dime que ha funcionado, de vez en cuando necesitamos una palmadita en la espalda.**

**Mystika: Los hombres necesitáis demasiado de eso y... no ha estado mal, pero será mejor que te vayas ya antes de que alguien más se entere de que estás aquí.**

Su sonrisa se extendía a sus ojos, lo que me hizo comprender que era sincera y no estaba preocupada ni enfadada. Era un primer paso, sin duda. El problema es que no tenía demasiado tiempo para conseguir mi objetivo y continuar la broma después de que me invitara a marcharme probablemente sí le cabrearía, o por lo menos dejaría de hacerle gracia.

**Nevra: Está bien, pero nos veremos muy pronto.**

Usé un tono de misterio e hice una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta para marcharme. Al fin y al cabo viviría en frente de ella y sabía todos sus movimientos.

**Mystika: Espera.**

Al escucharla detenerme sonreí sin que me viera, volviendo a ponerme serio en cuanto me giré hacia ella, ocultando mi satisfacción.

**Mystika: No me has dicho cómo te llamas.**

**Nevra: Nevra.**

Y antes de que ella dijera nada más, volví hacia la puerta y me marché.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Mystika: {Nevra...}**

Susurré su nombre en cuanto salió por la puerta, como si eso me ayudara a recordarlo, aunque dudaba que lo olvidara de todos modos.

Como sospechaba por su apariencia y ahora por su nombre, era extranjero. Además tenía un extraño acento, aunque hablara un perfecto español.

Cuando algunos de los clientes intentaban algún acercamiento sólo les interesaba mostrarme lo ricos y poderosos que eran, intentaban comprarme, en cambio él...

(¡Basta, deja de pensar en tonterías! Al final todos son iguales y buscan exactamente lo mismo)

El único en el que tenía total y plena confianza era en mi mejor amigo, que me demostró que valía la pena día a día. Por desgracia eso no era suficiente para enamorarme de él, aunque le quería y le tenía un gran cariño. Incluso nos divertíamos juntos y él sabía dónde estaba el límite y lo aceptaba.

Acabé de desmaquillarme, me vestí rápidamente y después de dejar todo ordenado, me marché del club despidiéndome de los últimos trabajadores que quedaban a esas horas.

Al salir por la puerta principal Dimitri, el portero del club, me detuvo un momento.

**Dimitri: Mystika, ¿con el nuevo bien?**

**Mystika: Sí, genial, seguro que vuelve.**

**Dimitri: Seguro, tú siempre hacer volver.**

No llevaba muchos años en este país desde que huyó de su tierra natal y aún no hablaba correctamente, pero se hacía entender sin problema.

Le guiñé un ojo y con un saludo marcial me despedí de él alejándome por la calle en dirección a mi piso.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y por esa zona y a esas horas no solía haber nadie paseando. Quizás alguno sacando al perro o algún chaval que volvía de alguna fiesta. Pero esa noche no había ni un alma.

En la calle resonaban únicamente mis pisadas, así que cuando el eco se hizo doble me tensé. Ese ruido sólo podía significar una cosa, alguien seguía mis pasos al mismo ritmo que yo.

Me giré para comprobarlo y sólo me pareció observar una sombra girar hacia un callejón.

(Son sólo imaginaciones, tranquila)

Realmente no temía que pudieran atacarme, podía defenderme muy bien, sin embargo siempre era preferible no enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones.

Proseguí mi camino sin detenerme ni volver a mirar atrás y así hasta que llegué a mi apartamento, al que me metí rápidamente para observar por la ventana de la cocina.

Recorrí la calle con la mirada por si a alguien se le había ocurrido seguirme y entonces me percaté de que en uno de los pisos de enfrente que solía estar deshabitado, había una luz encendida que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana.

Comprobado que no había nadie siguiéndome finalmente me dirigí a mi habitación, corrí las persianas y me cambié para dormir.

...

Esa mañana también me levanté pronto aunque no tuviera mucho que hacer. Aprovecharía para ir a comprar ya que el sábado no tenía clases ni trabajo, por la noche solía quedar para salir con mis amigos.

Desayuné sin prisas fijándome de nuevo en el edificio de en frente cuando noté un ligero movimiento en las cortinas. Puede que fuera la corriente o quizás alguien las había movido.

Dejé de prestar atención a eso y una vez finalizado mi desayuno me metí en la ducha y luego me arreglé para salir a comprar.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**[NEVRA]**

Según los apuntes, Mystika solía levantarse pronto y las mañanas de los sábados solía aprovecharlas para comprar en un mercado cercano.

Se puso a desayunar ante la ventana de la cocina, desde donde podía ver mi piso. En esas miró hacia dónde yo me encontraba y rápidamente solté la cortina para que no me viera. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

En cuanto acabó se dirigió hacia su habitación que seguía con las cortinas corridas impidiéndome ver con claridad. Aún así vi como su silueta se desvestía por completo y luego entraba en otra estancia, que supuse sería el baño.

Al cabo de varios minutos salió y se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto, apartando la persiana y abriéndola de par en par. Ahora tenía una visión perfecta de ella, con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y su pelo húmedo suelto. Se sentó en su tocador para cepillarse y arreglarse un poco, aplicando poco maquillaje, lo que le quedaba muy natural y resaltaba sus facciones.

Al acabar se levantó de nuevo y colocándose tras un biombo, dejó la toalla sobre éste y se vistió. Al salir vi que llevaba un extraño pantalón azul ajustado y algo roto en varias partes y una camiseta negra con calaveras y rosas. Se colocó unos zapatos sencillos y planos y se dirigió a la puerta agarrando las llaves y un bolso.

En seguida me movilicé para seguirla, saliendo por la puerta y esperando en el portal hasta estar fuera de su campo de visión.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Fui recorriendo los pasillos del super y tomando todo lo que necesitaba para la semana cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

Me detuve, lo busqué en el bolso y descolgué.

 **Mystika: Hey** **Ax** **, ¿cómo estás?**

**Axel: <<Bien nena, ¿nos vemos esta noche?>>**

**Mystika: Claro, no me perdería la noche temática de hoy por nada del mundo.**

**Axel: <<Jajaja lo imaginaba. Te paso a buscar>>**

**Mystika: Claro, ¿a las once?**

**Axel: <<Exacto. Hasta luego>>**

**Mystika: Un beso.**

Cuando colgué y me giré para guardarlo de nuevo en el bolso me pareció ver a alguien esconderse tras los estantes.

(Te estás volviendo paranoica chica)

Al terminar mis compras volví a casa a guardar todo y pasar las horas hasta que fuera la hora de marchar.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**[NEVRA]**

El timbre de la puerta me sobresaltó. Fui hacia ella y abrí lentamente mirando quien podía ser.

Un chico joven vestido con una especie de uniforme estaba frente a mí con un paquete en sus manos.

**Chico: Le traigo esto para usted.**

**Nevra: Gracias.**

En cuanto agarré la caja el chico se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se marchó sin más. Volví a entrar cerrando la puerta y abrí la caja de cartón para descubrir otra de otro material desconocido para mí.

Estaba sellada herméticamente, con instrucciones para abrirla que seguí con curiosidad.

Dentro se encontraba una bolsa con un líquido rojo. Sangre. Tarkian ya me había avisado que me traerían comida.

Saqué la bolsa que venía con una cánula incluida, pero la abrí y vertí el contenido sobre una copa. Al menos así parecería más apetecible que beberlo directo de ese envase.

Aún quedaban algunas horas hasta que anocheciera. Coloqué una silla junto a la ventana donde me instalé con los documentos y la copa con mi comida mientras seguía comprobando los pasos que daba la chica.

Esta noche saldría con sus amigos así que busqué la información que tenía sobre ellos y comencé a leer mientras iba echando un vistazo por la ventana. Mystika se había cambiado de ropa y ahora iba con un pantalón corto y una camiseta holgada de tirantes. Cogió un libro y se tiró en la cama a leer.

A cada rato cambiaba de postura para estar cómoda y al mínimo movimiento la observaba, por si tenía intención de salir o algo, por supuesto.

Acabé de leer el informe y me centré en ella. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño de cualquier manera, cayéndole algún mechón sobre la cara o el pecho. E incluso así se veía más atractiva, sin maquillar y medio despeinada. Estaba claro que tenía un encanto natural.

Pasaron las horas y después de cenar comenzó a arreglarse para salir. Se puso un vestido ceñido de arriba y con vuelo debajo que quedaba muy femenino, también unos zapatos de tacón, algunos complementos y se dejó el pelo suelto.

Yo aproveché también para vestirme, arreglado pero más informal que la noche anterior, con otra camisa morada sin acabar de abrochar y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban bien al cuerpo.

Por suerte la ropa de aquí, aunque sencilla, me quedaba estupenda y podía salir satisfecho con mi imagen.

Me volví a peinar tapando mis orejas y esperé a que la chica abandonara el piso. Por lo que oí vendrían a buscarla, pero por suerte sabía el camino y podía ser muy rápido.

A los cinco minutos un aparato de dos ruedas y bastante ruidoso se detuvo frente a su casa. Lo montaba un chico con unos pantalones ceñidos y camiseta negra. También llevaba un extraño casco puesto, que se quitó en cuanto desmontó del aparato, llevaba otro en su brazo.

En cuanto picó la muchacha salió a recibirle, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó uno de los cascos. Era el momento de salir.

Al llegar a la calle, con ambos ya montados en el aparato, se marcharon a gran velocidad, más de la que creía posible. La tecnología de ese mundo era impresionante.

Con el itinerario memorizado me dirigí allí sin perder más tiempo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegamos a la discoteca estaba abierta de par en par, como solía pasar en las noches temáticas. Esta noche tocaba "Dirty Dancing", una de mis películas favoritas, aunque cuando más disfrutaba era cuando tocaba la de "Grease".

Algunos de nuestros amigos ya se encontraban allí y otros no tardarían en llegar. Los saludamos y nos dirigimos a la barra. Axel pidió dos cervezas y me entregó una, haciéndolas chocar antes de pegar el primer trago.

Y un par de cervezas después ya estábamos todo el grupo y dio comienzo la noche con el DJ anunciando el inicio de la fiesta temática. La música comenzó a sonar y Axel me tomó de la mano con una sonrisa cómplice para llevarme a la pista de baile.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**[NEVRA]**

El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, aun a pesar de la iluminación de diferentes colores, y la música sonaba demasiado alta, incluso para un oído humano.

En seguida divisé a Mystika en la barra con el chico que la había traído bebiendo cerveza. Yo me quedé tras una columna para ocultarme lo suficiente para poder observarla sin que me viera.

Al rato una voz resonó en la sala y pusieron otro tipo de música, a lo que varias personas vestidas de forma similar respondieron saliendo a la pista. El chico tomó a Mystika de la mano y también la llevó con el resto de gente.

Y sin esperarlo vi como las parejas comenzaron a bailar totalmente pegados, moviendo sus caderas unidas al compás, rozando sus cuerpos sin apenas aire entre ellos.

Parecían en trance, concentrados en la música de melodía sensual y en el que tenían en frente.

Busqué a Mystika entre todos ellos y en seguida di con ella, gracias a su inconfundible melena roja. Estaba pegada a su amigo moviéndose como el resto de bailarines. El chico tenía las manos en su espalda y hábilmente comenzó a hacerlas descender desde la cintura a las caderas, invitándole a pegarse más a él si es que eso era posible, y haciendo que siguiera el ritmo de su propio cuerpo.

Sus manos volvieron a moverse, bajando de nuevo hasta el trasero, apretándolo ligeramente contra su pelvis.

Yo miraba boquiabierto la escena, pensando en que la ficha no hablaba en absoluto de ninguna pareja, pero estaba claro que esa actitud no era de un simple amigo. Y por alguna extraña razón eso me molestó.

(Bueno, quizás finalmente no consiga convencerla con el rollo de la seducción...)

Sí, eso era lo que me molestaba, tener que cambiar el plan. Exacto.

El chico la hizo girar sobre sí misma haciéndole dar media vuelta para luego pegar su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Las caderas de ambos subían y bajaban perfectamente al ritmo de la música. Ella elevó sus brazos para abrazar el cuello de su acompañante, como si le invitara a acercar la cara a su cuello, algo que él no dudó en hacer en seguida.

Ambos se movían con los ojos cerrados, como si eso les hiciera sentir más la música y en aquel momento ella los abrió y miró claramente en mi dirección.

Me miró directamente al ojo, descubriéndome por completo. Si Ezarel hubiera estado aquí ya estaría burlándose de lo poco discreto que había sido. Pero de nada servía ya esconderse, me había visto y lejos de parecer molesta o preocupada por ello, parecía divertida.

Una misteriosa sonrisa surgió en su rostro y sin perder el contacto visual, hizo sus movimientos más sexuales, entreabriendo la boca como si estuviera disfrutando. Me estaba provocando de forma directa aunque fueran los brazos del que debía ser su pareja los que la sostenían y movían de esa forma.

Una escena tan perturbadora como excitante que hasta me hizo bajar la guardia y exponerme siendo descubierto.

De repente ella se giró colocándose de espaldas a mí para seguir prestando atención al baile y al chico. Subió su pierna sobre la de él hasta apoyarla doblada sobre su cadera, haciendo que su vestido subiera por completo dejando la pierna al aire. Él posó su mano sobre ella, acariciándola.

Y esto, sin saber por qué, seguía molestándome. Ella me había prestado atención y ahora él volvía a tenerla.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Axel me llevaba al ritmo de la canción "Do you love me", que encarnaba por completo la esencia del Dirty Dancing por la letra y la melodía, invitando a bailarla de forma salvaje.

Axel no sólo bailaba, sino que también me cantaba la canción al oído, haciendo gala de su voz como cantante que era, un voz ronca y rota que quedaba genial con este género y con el que él mismo tocaba.

**Axel: Watch me now, oh.**   
**Ah, work it all baby.**   
**Well, you're drivin' me crazy.**

Sus manos fueron bajando hasta agarrar mi trasero para que siguiera el ritmo de su pelvis, mientras yo sujetaba su espalda con mi torso pegado al suyo.

Súbitamente me giró de forma hábil sin dejar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que mi espalda quedara contra su pecho. Subí los brazos un poco hacia atrás para enredar mis dedos en su larga melena castaña y abrazar de alguna forma su cuello para que siguiera cantándome al oído, algo que por supuesto hizo.

Cerré los ojos para sentir la música, su voz, su movimiento, su respiración agitada y entonces tuve una extraña sensación y abrí los ojos mirando al frente.

Para mi total sorpresa, el chico moreno extranjero que fue a mi actuación se encontraba a varios metros de mí, apartado de la pista de baile y medio oculto por una columna. Él también me miraba.

Lo normal es que me hubiera asustado o molestado, al fin y al cabo parecía un acosador, pues no creía en las casualidades. Pero no fue así, me causó mucha curiosidad su mirada seria y atenta, esa extraña presencia que tenía, como si no encajara en el lugar, pero aún así lo disfrutara. Había cumplido pronto la promesa de volver a vernos.

Le sonreí de forma provocadora en cuanto Axel paseó sus manos por mi abdomen sin dejar de mirarle de forma directa, aumentando el ritmo de mis caderas. Quizás sólo disfrutaba viéndome bailar así, como una especie de voyeur.

Él entrecerró el ojo que tenía a la vista sin moverse ni un milímetro, no parecía que le causara problema haber sido descubierto mirándome.

De nuevo con el estribillo volví a girarme para estar cara a cara con mi amigo, subí mi rodilla hasta su cadera haciendo que mi vestido quedara a la altura de la mía y Axel aprovechó para poner su gran mano algo áspera sobre mi muslo.

Luego subí la otra de golpe, quedando totalmente subida a su cadera mientras él me sostenía también por zona baja de la espalda, lo que aproveché para echarme hacia atrás y con mis manos en el bajo de mi falda las moví creando varias ondas.

El chico misterioso seguía mirando, quizás un poco alucinado con el baile, como si no hubiera visto algo parecido antes o la película. Era un clásico, así que se me hacía raro que no la hubiera visto.

Volví a erguirme y Axel me tomó de la cintura para elevarme hacia el techo dando alguna vuelta. En cuanto sonaron los últimos acordes me dejó caer deslizándome sobre su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo.

Antes de poder tomar aliento ya había comenzado otra canción, lo que provocó que más gente, después de ver a los primeros bailar, se uniera a los demás en la pista de baile **.**

**Mystika: Voy un momento al baño.**

**Axel: Te espero en la barra** **.**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------

**[NEVRA]**

La fuerza y flexibilidad de ambos era admirable teniendo en cuenta su humanidad.

La chica se había subido sobre él completamente y luego se había inclinado hacia atrás mientras seguían moviéndose de forma muy habilidosa, moviendo su falda descubriendo ambas piernas. Y aunque básicamente parecía que estaban teniendo relaciones con la ropa puesta, tenía bastante de artístico.

(Si se mueve así bailando...)

Sacudí la cabeza por un momento desechando ideas estúpidas. Leiftan ya me avisó que no podía tocarla, ella iba a Eldarya a cumplir un destino, no podía involucrarme de ninguna manera con ella más que la de mi misión, que era llevarla a mi mundo, ayudarla y protegerla hasta que él mismo se la llevara con los Sabios llegado el momento indicado.

Vi al chico elevar a Mystika por el aire para luego hacerla deslizar por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. En ese instante terminó la canción y comenzó otra, haciendo que mucha más gente se uniera en la pista de baile. Y en ese momento de confusión perdí de vista a la chica.

Me puse de puntillas mirando por la pista de baile, incluso me separé algo de la columna para facilitar la tarea, pero no conseguía encontrarla y había demasiados olores mezclados para rastrearla. Humanidad, sudor, alcohol, perfumes,...

Repentinamente el extraño olor que sentí en el Club cuando ella se acercó se hizo presente de forma intensa y entonces noté una mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me sobresaltara al no verlo venir.

**¿?: Hola moreno, parece que tenías razón, volvemos a vernos...**

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
